Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man
"A Wanted (Inhu)man" is the third episode of the third season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Daisy, Mack and Coulson race to protect Lincoln as Rosalind’s team hunts down the Inhuman in their quest for powered people. Meanwhile, Hunter proves that there is no line that he will not cross to exact his revenge against Ward and HYDRA. Plot Lincoln narrowly evades capture by the ATCU. Rosalind Price has Lincoln's information shared with every possible authority - from the CIA to local law enforcement - to create a nationwide manhunt for him. Simmons meanwhile has been trying to adjust to normal life. Fitz says that every system in her body is "out of whack" from spending months on an alien planet. Using the information from a tracker Mack put on him at the hospital, Daisy calls the burner phone he recently bought from a convenience store. Lincoln, however, freaks out over S.H.I.E.L.D. tracking him, and fries both the phone and the tracker in his arm. Elsewhere, Hunter and May are still on Ward's trail. Hunter thinks their key to finding him is Spud, an arms trafficker affiliated with Hydra's UK branch currently residing in Massachusetts. They approach him in a bar and after getting him drunk find out the only way to meet Ward is to be the last man standing in an underground fight club. Lincoln tries riding the bus to get away, but the television on the bus shows his picture. Lincoln uses his powers to stop the bus and terrify the passengers when an army private riding the bus confronts him. At the Playgound, Daisy wants to go after Lincoln but Coulson refuse. Fitz escorts Simmons around her lab, which he left in the exact condition she left it in to try and acclimate her to Earth's gravity. However, Simmons is easily distracted by another scientist conducting an experiment, an affect of being hunted by something on that other world. Hunter called Bobbi to asked how Simmons doing being back. May wants to fight in the fight club, but Hunter reminds her that word of a Asian woman tearing apart potential HYDRA recruits would make its way to Ward and blow their cover. Coulson arranged a meeting with Rosalind Price. Out of other options, Lincoln calls his friend to help him, John Donnelly in Chicago. John, has so far remained ignorant of Lincoln's predicament, so he allows Lincoln to stay at his apartment for a while and gives him his car. Lincoln than rests on his couch, John than see Lincoln face on tv. Back at the Playgound, Daisy talked to Simmons about the Inhumans outbreak. Meanwhile, Lincoln wakes up and who John has seen a report on him and has contacted the ATCU. John threatens him with a bat to prevent him from leaving, so Lincoln uses his powers to shoot the bat out of his hand. The shock sends John into cardiac arrest. Lincoln tries and fails to resuscitate him with his powers, ATCU than around the building. Lincoln called Daisy for help. Before Coulson leaves for his meeting with Price, he authorizes Daisy and Mack go to Chicago to help Lincoln. At the met, Coulson tries to talk Rosalind out of hunting Inhumans and to let S.H.I.E.L.D. have Lincoln, pointing out that acting out in the open like with her manhunt for Lincoln only puts more people in danger. At the fight club, Hunter get ready to fight with looking on May. Hunter's opponent is Spud much to his surprise. The two start beating each other into a bloody pulp. May, meanwhile, is harassed by three thugs watching the fight. They drag her to a back room, but she easily beats them. May goes back out into the main room just in time to see Hunter, accidentally kill Spud. Meanwhile, Daisy and Mack find a grief-stricken Lincoln in an empty apartment. Daisy goes in to talk to him while Mack keeps watch from outside, The ACTU has the entire place surrounded. Back at the met, Rosalind reveals to him that she has a picture of Daisy captured on the hospital's security cameras. In the apartment, Lincoln thinks he's just as bad as the ACTU makes him out to be since he killed his only friend. Daisy tries to calm him down, and, after they kiss, Lincoln agrees to work with her, not S.H.I.E.L.D. This moment is short-lived, as Mack soon comes into the apartment with a squad of ATCU agents saying Coulson ordered him to hand Lincoln over to them. Lincoln, however, electrifies the floor, knocking the ATCU agents onto their back, and escapes. With Lincoln again on the run, Price orders her men to capture Daisy, but Coulson trades something even bigger than her in exchange for her freedom himself. That night, Fitz takes Simmons to a restaurant he fully reserved for months waiting for her to come back. Although Fitz just wants to have a normal time, Simmons breaks down crying over all that's happened to her. At the Playgound, Coulson tells Daisy he decides that S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to work with the ATCU. Coulson thinks it's better than to butt heads with them, and agrees also to help them in their search for Inhumans. Back at the fight club, The fight's referee takes Hunter to Kebo, who promises Hunter he'll see his boss soon. Some time later, Bobbi finds Simmons alone in her lab working on the pieces of the monolith. Simmons says she has to go back. Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price *Daz Crawford as Kebo *Andrew Howard as Luther Banks *Daniel Feuerriegel as Spud *Brett Edwards as Private Brown *Daniel Roebuck as John Donnelly *Micah Fitzgerald as Referee *Devan Chandler Long as Tat *David L. King as Maître d’ *Shannon Hollander as Assistant *Jude B. Lanston as Soldier #1 Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Andrew Garner is mentioned. *Grant Ward is mentioned. *Lash is mentioned. *Glenn Talbot is mentioned. *Matthew Ellis is mentioned. Trivia *Near the end of the episode Mac is shown to be playing on the newly released Halo 5: Guardians. Gallery 3.03